Gracias a todos
by SakuraBallSeiyaMejoresAnimes
Summary: Pensamientos de Goku en su lecho de muerte, acerca de las enseñanzas que recibió desde sus amigos y familiares hasta sus peores enemigos. (One shot)


Gracias a todos.

**.**

**.**

_**Summary:**_

_**Pensamientos de Goku en su lecho de muerte, acerca de las enseñanzas que recibió desde sus amigos y familiares hasta sus peores enemigos. (One shot) **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Gracias a todos.

**.**

**.**

_Aquí me encuentro hoy, acostado en una cama, muy débil esperando a que llegue mi hora y parece que de todos mis amigos yo seré el ultimo en irme. Aun recuerdo sus muertes como si hubieran sido ayer, después de todas las batalla la primera en irse fue Milk, jamás pude sentir el verdadero dolor si no hasta que tu falleciste, pude sentir como mi mundo se desmoronaba poco a poco…pero aun así siempre supe que esto pasaría algún día, nadie es inmortal…ni siquiera yo._

_Siempre te recordé como aquella fuerte e inteligente mujer que dedico cada segundo de su vida a regalarme todo su amor, desde que era niña._

_**Milk tu me enseñaste muchas cosas a lo largo de mi vida, pero lo más importante…tú me enseñaste lo que es el amor de verdad, me enseñaste que un amor fuerte como el nuestro puede soportar cualquier barrera ya sea las dificultades o la distancia.**_

_Los siguientes en irse fueron Bulma y Krilin. Aun recuerdo lo desgarrados que estábamos todos, especialmente Vegeta que estaba destruido por la pérdida de Bulma, sin mencionar sus hijos. La causa de su muerte fue el cáncer, cáncer de pulmón por haber fumado tanto a lo largo del tiempo. Krilin tuvo una muerte normal y en paz, el ya estaba muy viejo y todos sabemos que los humanos no son como los sayajines. Sus últimas palabras fueron: __"a pesar de todo tuve una gran vida, y ahora me voy feliz de saber que pude dejar mi huella en el mundo"_

_Siempre los recordé como a mis mejores amigos, a los que siempre considere como a mi familia._

_**Bulma y Krilin ustedes me enseñaron que los verdaderos amigos son para siempre…me enseñaron que los verdaderos amigos son aquellos que están contigo en las buenas y en las malas…tal y como ustedes siempre estuvieron conmigo durante mi niñez y juventud.**_

_El siguiente en morir fue Picoro. Desde que era niño pensé que siempre habría una rivalidad entre nosotros dos…que equivocado estaba. Desde la batalla contra Raditz me demostraste que no eras tan malo como solías ser. Por un año entero te decidiste a entrenar a Gohan para que pudiera pelear como un verdadero guerrero...en ese tiempo me di cuenta de que Gohan logro sacar el lado cálido de tu corazón, por eso te sacrificaste, por el…por que en verdad querías a Gohan, ese era el lazo de amistad que nos unía, nuestro cariño hacia Gohan. Y a través de las batallas me demostraste que en verdad tenías un enorme corazón aunque tú lo negaras. _

_Siempre te recordé como aquel ami-enemigo al que le tenía mucha confianza…tanta como para confiarle la seguridad de mi hijo._

_**Picoro tú me enseñaste que se puede encontrar una gran bondad en el corazón de quien menos te lo esperas…me enseñaste que no importa que tal cruel o malo pueda ser una persona o un ser, siempre habrá bondad en lo más profundo de un corazón aunque nadie lo crea.**_

_A pesar de que ya no existe aún recuerdo a Mirai Trunks, aquel chico que vino de futuro para advertirnos sobre cell. Ese chico se veía triste y solitario, nadie se dio cuenta de eso…solo yo porque sus ojos reflejaban un mar de sentimientos negativos. Ese niño paso por muchas desgracias y perdió a todos los que amaba…pero aun así nunca dejo de sonreír._

_A pesar de que ya no existas, siempre te recordé como un ejemplo a seguir para muchos especialmente para mí._

_**Mirai Trunks tu me enseñaste que no importa que tan difícil sea conseguir la paz, siempre hay que tener fe en que se puede construir una vida mejor…así como tú lo aprendiste durante tu difícil vida.**_

_Trunks y Goten aun no están muertos. Goten siempre fuiste mi viva imagen, un niño feliz, despreocupado…prácticamente mi clon y a pesar del poco tiempo que estuve contigo pude prender muchas cosas de ti así como también de Trunks… ¿Quién diría que tu y Trunks serian tan unidos? Eso es algo que yo no podía creer. Trunks es la viva imagen de Vegeta, orgulloso y valiente pero la única diferencia es que Trunks si sonríe de ves en cuando. Y también me sorprendió como ustedes dos trabajaban unidos mientras que yo y vegeta a duras penas podíamos mirarnos a la cara._

_Siempre los recordare como aquellos niños traviesos y felices que trajeron alegría a mi vida, esos niños que me enseñaron una gran lección._

_**Trunks y Goten ustedes me enseñaron el valor de la amistad y el trabajo en equipo. Cuando se fusionaban parecían ser uno solo pero de enserio…esa es una gran enseñanza.**_

_Gohan aun no ha muerto. Gohan siempre fuiste mi más grande orgullo, el mejor legado que deje en la tierra, siempre fuiste paciente y decidido a llegar y cruzar tus metas…cosa que yo no pude hacer contigo. Cuando naciste yo me prometí estar a tu lado siempre, ya que eras un niño muy frágil y pequeño…pero esa fue una meta que no pude alcanzar. Cuando te vi pelear contra Cell, yo no pude creer que se tratara de ti, podía oír como dudabas de ti mismo pero aun así desataste todo tu poder…algo de lo que hoy en día estoy orgulloso._

_Siempre te recordare como aquel frágil y pequeño niño que necesitaba de mi protección y también como aquel adolecente fuerte y decidido, un hombre hecho y derecho._

_**Gohan tu me enseñaste que hasta la persona más pequeña puede lograr grandes cosas con solo proponérselo…así como tu entrenaste y peleaste con uñas y dientes para proteger lo que amabas.**_

_El ultimo en morir fue Vegeta. Tu siempre fuiste un ser frio y muy orgulloso, pensé que siempre serias así de malvado pero…me equivoque. Desde tu llegada a la tierra pude ver los grandes cambios que hubo en ti, desde que conociste a Bulma hasta tu muerte. En tus ojos ya no se reflejaba la maldad, se reflejaba el deseo de proteger y cuidar lo que era tuyo…así como siempre te dignaste a proteger a tu familia, se puede decir que tu corazón cambio por completo…por primera ves en tu vida pudiste sentir el amor correr por tus venas y el deseo de proteger en tu alma. Seguías siendo orgulloso y enojón, pero tu naturaleza ya no era sayajin si no humana. Aun recuerdo que tus últimas palabras fueron dirigidas a mí, tu me dijiste: "haber llegado a la tierra y luchar contigo fue lo mejor que me paso en la vida"…Tu sabes que sí, porque no solo encontraste el amor si no también encontraste un planeta al cual llamarte…tu hogar._

_Siempre te recordé como aquel sayajin frio que con el paso del tiempo se volvió como mi mejor amigo, peleando siempre hombro con hombro._

_**Vegeta tu me enseñaste que hasta el enemigo más cruel y malvado puede volverse uno de los héroes más queridos…puede volverse un gran amigo capaz de sacrificarlo todo por los que ama.**_

_Después de todo también aprendí mucho de mis enemigos. _

_**Freezer tu me enseñaste que no importa **__**que tanto odio sienta uno por un enemigo, al final uno puede llegar a ser más fuerte y cambiar todo ese odio y rencor por Lastima y compasión, esa misma compasión que sentí hacia ti cuando supe que no valía la pena matarte.**_

_**Cell tu me enseñaste que no importa que tan fuerte o perfecto sea un enemigo hasta el ser más pequeño puede derrotar al más grande si se lo propone…tal y como Gohan siendo tan pequeño te derroto solo porque se propuso a sacar su máximo poder.**_

_**Majin Boo tú me enseñaste que hasta los más temidos pueden llegar a tener amigos muy grandes, y al final eso hará que pases del mal al bien…tú te hiciste el mejor amigo de Mr. Satán a pesar de que en esa época fuiste el enemigo más temido.**_

_**Broly tú me enseñaste que a veces es necesario pedir la ayuda de tus amigos, aunque eso signifique verte como un débil. Tal y como yo le pedí ayuda a mis amigos para poder derrotarte.**_

_**N°16 tu me enseñaste que hasta un androide robot puede llegar a sentir cariño no importa de que este hecho un ser siempre será capaz de sentir el cariño y la bondad.**_

_**Y por ultimo pero no menos importante Bills tu me enseñaste que no importa que tan fuerte seas siempre habrá alguien mejor que tu…pero no por eso dejaras de pelear, si no que desataras todo tu poder para lograr lo imposible.**_

_Aprendí mucho de mis amigos a si como también de mis enemigos y a pesar de todo tuve una gran vida llena de aventuras junto a mis amigos. Tener dos hijos com Milk, estar con ella y disfrutar de la vida con mis amigos estos últimos años, a pesar de toda esta fue mi mejor aventura, la aventura de vivir la vida con mis seres queridos y ahora que mi vida llega a su fin solo quiero decir…_

_Gracias a todos por sus enseñanzas y esta gran vida._

_Gracias a todos._

Fin.


End file.
